Two Different Worlds Collide
by xXTheShadowKnightXx
Summary: Kat Wood, isn't your average girl, she's a witch-angel hybrid living in the realm Aelail. But when certain circumstances cause her to flee to Earth and she falls in love with Mitch, will her powers cause him harm. Will he still like her? Can Kat survive? BajanCanadianxOC
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N Hey guys, it's xXTheShadowKnightXx here, this is a new story I made (don't worry I'm still continuing Can't Live Without You), leave in the review section if you want me to make more of this or just stick to Can't Live Without You. I hope you guys like this; it's a different type of Benja fanfic so hopefully it will be enjoyable!]**

There is a realm, far beyond Earth. A realm full of witches and warlocks, nothing there is ordinary, it is far from ordinary.

**Kat's POV**

My name's Katherine Wood, but no one ever calls me Katherine, I'm better known as Kat. I'm a witch and angel hybrid and an agent working for my dad, yes my dad.

I walked down the familiar halls of the blue and white schemed agency that I lived in for all my life.

''Kat report to Mr. Wood's office.'' An announcer spoke.

Obviously, Mr. Wood is my father, the leader of all agents. I brushed my light brown hair out of my face. I switched a left, then a right and approached a glass door.

I knocked and entered.

The door revealed my father, grey haired as usual, his grey eyes looking at my every move.

''Yes dad?'' I asked as I entered the room.

''Apparently, Traynis is planning an attack, they're looking for you.'' My father sighed.

We live in the realm of Aelail, the land of witches and warlocks. The realm of Traynis is the land of wizards. The two lands were never in peace; one always wanted the best of the best. And it seems that Traynis wants me, a one of a kind hybrid, in fact, the only hybrid.

I sighed too; they always planned on kidnapping me.

''We need to keep Aelail safe.'' My father looked at me. ''So you're going to have to go to Traynis, but don't let anyone know you're… well… you.''

''Y-you're asking me to leave.'' I felt tears flooding in my eyes.

''Sadly.'' My father sighed.

''Dad! It's not safe.'' I yelled.

''Sweetheart, I don't have a choice. King's orders.'' My father shook his head.

I don't get it; the king loved me, why does he want to send me away.

''I can't believe you're making me do this!'' I sobbed, letting the tears fall. ''This is my home, and you're asking me to leave it!''

My father sighed and pressed a red button placed down next to his coffee.

Out of the blue, guards appeared and carried me.

''Let me go!'' I yelled and thought about pushing them. That's how witches cast their spells, thinking.

I was way too powerful for the guards, they fell and I ran away. I could see red lights flashing before me, the whole agency is on lockdown, they want to find me.

I stopped for a minute, struggling for air. Then, I felt hands behind me. Crap. I tried to break free, but there was no use, they would catch me again.

I felt something hit my head, I winced in pain, it hurt so much, the world started fading to black. I couldn't feel anything. I thought this was the end.

I felt the world returning to its light, I fully regained my vision once again. I was in a mini aircraft with a control panel in the center.

''Huh?'' I muttered.

I guess this was their way of sending me away.

''Hello sweetheart.'' I heard my father say.

I looked at the control panel and there he was, he wasn't with me. I'll be alone…

''Hey…'' I mumbled.

''Alright, start the engine and travel to Traynis.'' My dad sighed.

I nodded reluctantly.

**Time Skip (One Hour Later)**

''Red alert! Red alert! Red alert.'' A robotic voice repeated.

The control panel was flashing red.

''Dad! I don't know what to do!'' I yelled.

I was scared. The aircraft started dismantling.

''Kat, this is what you need to do-'' My dad got interrupted.

''Connection lost.'' A robotic voice said.

My dad's picture faded.

''No! No!'' I yelled and started crying. I saw my aircraft approaching a strange planet, colored blue and green. What the hell is that?

''Earth?'' I questioned.

''I thought that was a myth.'' I talked to myself.

The aircraft continued dismantling, I entered Earth's atmosphere and the aircraft broke completely, I started falling down to Earth. I started yelling and screaming. I thought I was going to die. Then I thought of it, the pillow spell. I thought of pillows and saw them appear on the floor and I landed on them. I felt darkness overtake me I wasn't feeling good.

**Time Skip (One Hour Later)**

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself lying on a green couch with two men surrounding me.

''She woke up!'' One of them called.

He was handsome, his chocolate brown eyes looked at mine, I felt like I was melting, and he had amazing goldish-brown hair.

''W-who are you?'' I asked, scared.

''My name is Mitch.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Mitch's POV**

**Flashback**

''Jerome!'' I called, staring at a girl lying on the grass.

''Yeah biggums?'' Jerome came and stared at the girl. ''Oh my god.''

The girl was laying perfectly, all the green made her light brown hair pop; she wore a black leather jacket, white tank top, and black leather skinny jeans. She was beautiful.

**Flashback End**

I saw her eyes flutter open revealing her gorgeous bluish-green eyes with a gold sparkle they seemed…magical. Her eyes scanned the room.

''She woke up!'' I yelled, I told the other Team Crafted members that we found a girl lying in the garden.

She inspected me with her eyes.

''W-who are you?'' She asked, terrified.

''My name is Mitch.'' I held out my hand for her to shake.

She shook it warily, I was guilty, she was so scared.

''I-I'm Katherine, but people call me Kat.'' Kat stuttered.

Kat's a pretty name.

''This is Jerome, Adam, and Quentin.'' I said pointing to each of the guys. ''We have other friends, but they're having lunch now.''

''Oh…umm…cool.'' Kat told me, not making eye contact.

''Why are you so afraid?'' Jerome asked, and I almost punched him. She was lying in a park on the floor and now she's in a total stranger's house!

''I want to go back home.'' Kat said sternly.

''Where's your house?'' I asked. ''We'll take you there.''

''I don't know anymore!'' Kat exclaimed. ''I don't know where I am, who the hell you guys are, and why I am not with my father!''

''Calm down!'' I exclaimed.

''I can't calm down!'' Kat exclaimed back.

''It's okay…'' I touched her shoulder.

''Don't touch me!'' She yelled, I didn't want to take away my hand but something made me, it felt…weird.

''I-I'm sorry…'' She stuttered.

''It's ok.'' I assured her.

''What can we do to help you?'' Quentin asked her.

''First of all, where am I?'' She asked, terrified, her eyes still scanning the room for clues.

''You're in the Team Crafted house, in Los Angeles, California.'' Adam replied.

She looked confused for a moment.

''California, as in Earth?'' She asked.

We all laughed.

''No.'' I said with sarcasm. ''It's Pluto.''

''I was just kidding!'' Kat blushed.

She looked beautiful, mystical, …and mysterious. There was something about her; I couldn't put my finger on it. I think I'm in love.

**Kat's POV**

''I better get going…'' I muttered.

''No, please stay. Stay until you contact your dad.'' Jerome told me.

I stared at them, wondering if I should trust them, what if they were spies from Traynis.

I could feel it, I could trust them, and I can trust Mitch. Stop Kat; get these thoughts out of your head. He's an earthling and you're a witch.

''Alright!'' I smiled.

''I just have to…'' I stopped thinking for the right word, ''call my father.''

''Yeah sure, take your time. We'll leave you if you need your privacy.'' Quentin told me.

I nodded and they left.

I thought of a cell phone and a gold one appeared in my hand, I put it against my ear in case anyone was watching.

I started thinking of my father, to start my telepathic call.

''Hello.'' His voice said.

''I'm on Earth, dad come save me!'' I exclaimed.

''Sorry hun, no can do. Aelail will be in danger if I do, it's the best if you remained on Earth.'' My father told me.

''But dad!'' I exclaimed.

''But nothing, I cannot put Aelail in danger for your safety.'' My dad said sternly.

''Mom would.'' I told him.

''Never mention her again!'' My dad ended the call with one of his loud yells.

I put the phone in my pocket.

My mom was an angel, and my dad was a witch. If an angel and a witch procreated it would lead to the baby dying at birth. But something weird happened and my mom was the one that died, not me. But you may be thinking how could an angel die, no one knows, my mom was the only one.

Tears escaped my eyes. I wiped them away. Come on Kat, you don't want your mom to see you crying. I sniffled.

I turned around and saw all the boys staring at me from the stairs.

''How long have you been standing there?'' I asked.

''Since the 'but dad' part.'' Jerome told me.

''I should go.'' I said, running to the stairs.

''Kat, what happened?'' Mitch asked, tugging on my hand.

I didn't want to tell him the truth; it would put him in danger.

''My dad disowned me.'' A tear escaped my eye, of course I was faking it, but they didn't have to know.

''I'm so sorry.'' Mitch said sincerely and he let go of my hand.

I smiled a little, to know he cares for a person he just met, is amazing.

''Well I better go and find some place to stay, thanks for the hospitality guys.'' I told them and went up the stairs.

''Kat!'' Mitch yelled and I turned around.

''Stay for a while until you find some place to live.'' Mitch added.

''I'm a girl you guys just met, I can't do that to you.'' I replied.

''Please?'' Jerome asked in a sweet tone.

Should I? I don't know. Will I put them in danger? I hope not. Don't worry Kat; your powers will keep them safe.

''So, where's my room?'' I asked, smiling.

I heard cheers and applause, followed by the sound of an opening door.

''Hey guys!'' A girl with a weird accent said. ''I'm back!''

I turned around to see a beautiful girl with brown hair and a poof on top, and matching brown eyes.

''Hey Ashley!' Adam greeted.

Ashley. Cute.

''Who's this?'' She asked.

''I'm Kat.'' I told her, holding out my hand for her to shake.

She shook it and smiled.

''You're a fan I guess.'' Ashley inferred.

''Actually I never heard of you guys.'' I told her. ''No offense.''

''None taken.'' She replied.

''Ashley, let's just say you have a roommate.'' Jerome smiled.

''Oh my god!'' She gasped. ''Really?''

''Yup…'' I fake smiled.

Ashley squealed and pulled me up two flights of stairs, then took a right and we stopped and a door with the letter 'A' engraved in the middle.

She opened the door and pushed me in.

I took a second to take it all in. Damn, Ashley liked purple.

Ashley had purple walls, white polka dots, a purple and white bed, white desk and chair, purple beanbag, a white couch, and a lilac closet.

''Cool room.'' I muttered.

''Thanks.'' Ashley smiled. ''I'm sorry for being all excited about this, but I just always wanted to have a roommate, like a little or older sister I can share a room with.''

I smiled.

''Well, you can borrow some of my clothes if you want.'' She offered.

''No thanks, I'd like to go back to where I was found and get my luggage from there.'' I told her.

''Oh ok.'' Ashley replied. ''But, may I ask, how did you get here and why are you staying with us?''

I concocted a story in my head.

''Oh, uh, my dad and I came here for a little vacation, but we argued and he knocked me out. Then, Mitch and the others found me, took me here, let me call my father, and all that to find out he disowned me. So they asked me to stay.'' I told her.

''With you.'' I added.

''Well, do you want to go get your stuff?'' She asked.

I nodded and she got up and motioned for me to follow, and so I did.

We went down the stairs to see Mitch, Adam, and two other guys talking about something called YouTube.

I ran a search through my head, a weird thing agents (who were witches) can do. I gasped in my head as the information loaded into my brain. Apparently, YouTube is a website where people can post videos of different kinds. And these guys were one of them. Mitch was TheBajanCanadian, Adam was SkyDoesMinecraft, Ashley is AshleyMarieeGaming, Jerome was JeromeASF, and Quentin was HuskyMudkipz. All of them play one game, Minecraft. What's this Minecraft? I ran a search through my head again and it was a game. Shocker.

They turned their attention to us and I saw a smile creep onto Mitch's face.

Ashley walked over to him and asked him something, inaudible well at least to me. He told her something and she walked back, smiling. Ashley grabbed my hand and ran out the door with me following her. We walked out the house, walking in to the garden. It made me feel energetic, happy, and full of power. Did I mention witches are at their utmost power when they're around nature, and so are angels? I smiled and Ashley smiled back, thinking I smiled at her. I shook it off and went inside some weird vehicle, it looks like the cars we have back home, except there are weird round things at the bottom.

**Time Skip (One Hour Later)**

I walked in the house, finding all the four guys yelling and jumping around.

I held on to my luggage as Ashley came running to the boys.

''You started a live stream without me?'' She yelled, pretending to look hurt.

I sighed in relief, finally something I know. Live streams were quite frequent in Aelail but they were for political reasons, yawn.

''Kat!'' Jerome called. ''Come join the live stream!''

I smiled and put down my bags, that I do admit, I cast them in. I walked over to them.

''We're going to play truth or dare.'' Quentin told me.

Uh oh.


End file.
